Austin and ally are dating
by jessie.pitcher.12
Summary: Austin and ally are dating but their parents don't know yet oh trish and dez don't know as well better then it sounds


I'm listening to Savin' Me by Nickleback and Chris Daughtry. I LOVE THEM BOTH SO MUCH! What's your favorite band? Just something to think about while you read... its a nice song too. 3 Lol, I wasted 4 days downloading an Austin and Ally song, well not really a song. But you know when they're writing Not A Love Song and Austin is totally convinced Ally has a crush on him and they're upstairs trying to write and it's like...

Ally: What about a love song?

Austin: What about a like song?

Ally: Come on, I've already got a bunch of the lyrics worked out. A love love love.

Austin: A like like like.

Ally: It's a special kind of feeling.

Austin: But not always so appealing.

Ally: You wanted to get close.

Austin: But too close is kinda gross.

Ally: Gotta go for what you want.

Austin: ...But just keep things on a friendly level is also a good option if you want things to stay the same.

Yeah, I'm downloading that. It broke my heart when they were both TOTALLY OBLIVIOUS TO THEIR LOVE! But I thought it was funny.

Alright, I wasn't totally sure which artist wrote it, I'm assuming it was Glen Hansard, for the "Falling Slowly" thing. Just making sure because it sounds like a really nice song, you know who you are that I'm talkin' to! :D

"But Austin, they're gonna find out." Ally sighed, pacing upstairs back and forth past Austin, who was calmly eating peanuts on the piano bench.

"They're our best friends. We were gonna have to tell them eventually." Austin laughed.

"Austin! Our parents don't even know yet." Ally sighed, sitting beside him.

"And we'll tell them too." Austin threw the empty bag in the trash.

"But what if they're mad? What if they send us away to boarding school?" Ally screamed, jumping up. Austin flinched as she screamed.

"Ally, don't get so freaked out about it. You're still the same Ally. I'm still the same Austin. No biggie." He said, kissing her forehead. Then of course Trish walks in.

"Woahhhh, what's goin' on?" She gasped.

"Woah, Ally. You have a temperature, we should go find your dad." Austin put his hand to her forehead as if feeling for a temperature and dragged her out the room.

"They are so hiding something." Trish smiled.

"And you're sure about this?" Dez asked Trish.

"Of course you nitwit! I'm not you! I saw what I saw!" Trish shouted.

"Just asking... so when are we gonna ask them?" Dez asked.

"Oh we're not, we're gonna have fun with this, we're gonna get THEM to tell US." Trish smiled her infamous evil smile.

"Uh-oh." Dez shrunk back, away from her.

"Let's go." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the store.

"Hi, Austin." Trish batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, smiling at the blonde playing the guitar. He stopped and looked at her.

"Hey, Trish." He smiled.

"So... I was wondering if you wanna go out sometime?" Trish could barley manage to say it. Ally was sitting directly beside them. Austin glanced nervously at her. She nodded.

"Um... sure." Austin said, Trish went wide eyed, expecting him to just come clean.

"Oh... how about tonight?" Trish asked.

"Sure." Austin nodded.

"Great." Trish rushed out the room.

"What just happened?" Austin asked as he sat beside Ally.

"You've got a date." Ally sighed.

"And he said yes?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, how could he do this to Ally when she was sitting right there?" Trish yelled.

"Why didn't she say something?" Dez asked.

"BECAUSE SHE'S ALLY!" Trish screamed.

"Rigggght." Dez nodded slowly, as if finally understanding.

"So now I have to go on a date with him." Trish sighed.

"This WAS your plan." Said Dez, which earned him a punch in the arm from Trish.

"Ow!" he shrieked, grabbing his arm where she'd hit him.

"We gotta take this to the next level." Trish nodded.

"Austin!" Ally paniced, again.

"Ally!" Austin mocked her, she glared at him.

"Sorry... not helping..." he looked at his feet.

"No, you're not. We have to fix this." Ally said.

"How? Unless you wanna tell them." Austin sighed dramaticlly.

"No, not yet." Ally mumbled, sitting beside him.

"So..." Trish said akwardly. She didn't know exactly what to do. How far would she have to go until they confessed? Would she have to kiss Austin?

"Trish..." Austin sighed, they were sitting in his living room. They talked for what seemed like forever to Ally. Then Trish got anxious. She leaned in to kiss Austin while wincing because she knew exactly how Ally would feel. It was about to happen when Austin jumped up.

"I can't do it!" He shouted.

"Why not?" Trish asked, after all, he techinally hadn't said it yet.

"Because..." Austin trailed off, not knowing if this would be cool with Ally.

"Because why?" Trish urged. Yeah, poke the bear with the stick, Trish.

"BECAUSE I'M DATING ALLY!" He screamed. Ally burst out the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, it was killing me. It was eating me alive!" He shouted, nearly ripping his hair out.

"Ally?" Trish could hardly contain her smile.

"Alright, you got us." Ally sighed, walking over to them. Austin put his arms around her.

"Dez, we did it!" Trish called. Dez came out from behind the couch.

"How long have you been there?" Austin asked.

"Just since this morning." Dez said. Austin paled.

"This morning? So you saw...?" Austin gulped.

"Yes, I saw your potty dance." Dez started mocking him.

"My dad was in the bathroom!" Austin protested, Ally wincined becuase it was right in her ear.

"Sorry." Austin mumbled. Dez started cracking up.

"Just 3 more people left." Ally said, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Whose do you wanna tell first?" Austin asked.

"My dad will probably take the news better..." Ally sighed.

"Let's get moving then." Austin grabbed her hand and his jacket.

"Hi dad..." Ally walked into the kitchen.

"Ally?" Lester looked up at his daughter, knowing she was about to tell him something.

"I got a... boy... friend." Ally said, her heart pounding.

"A boyfriend? As in a friend that's a boy? Or an actual boyfriend?" Lester asked.

"That second one..." Ally mumbled.

"Who?" Lester practically growled, he was a father, which meant he thought nobody was good enough for his little girl.

"You know him. You know him pretty well." Ally nodded.

"Is it that kid from the resteraunt beside the store, because I've heard some pretty bad rumors and I don't-"

"Dad, it's not him. Come on in." She said. Austin walked in the room.

"Austin? What's he doing here?" He dad asked, nearly laughing.

"Hey!" Austin protested.

"Oh... it's... OH! Awwwwwwwww." Her dad smiled. Ally and Austin raised an eyebrow at that. (A/N: Hm, never referred to them as Ally and Austin, its usually Austin and Ally. Haha)

"Well this is wonderful. You take care of her, Austin. Don't let that fame and those teen girls ruin this for you guys." Lester smiled as he continued to make his scarmbled eggs.

"That was easier than I thought." Ally whispered as they left the room.

"It won't be as easy with my parents."Austin sighed. Ally made a sad look, knowing he was right.

"Dad. I have to talk to you." Austin said, approaching his dad in the hallway.

Mr. Moon sighed, "Make it quick."

"I have a girlfriend." Austin told him.

"It's about time!" Mr. Moon shouted. Austin rolled his eyes.

"It's Ally." He cut to the chase.

"Dawson?" Mr. Moon asked, not looking his son in the eyes.

"No, Michalka. YES DAWSON!" He threw his hands up.

Mr. Moon said nothing more and he walked past his son.

"Everything'll be okay, Ally." Austin sighed, resting his chin ontop of the small brunette's head, taking her small frame in his arms.

"But what if it's not? You're dad hates me." She mumbled.

"I'm sure that's not true." Austin told her.

"Last week he threw a dictionary at my head." She wrapped her arms around his waist, since she could see he wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon.

"Okay... you have a point there. But it's not his opinion that matters. Its not his feelings. Its ours." Austin tried to convince her.

"I guess your right." Ally smiled.

"Of coure I am, I always am." He laughed. Ally rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Austin... Austin... Austin... what would she do without you?

OMG! OMG! I read about an interview with Laura Marano and they asked if there would be a romance between her and Austin on the show and she smiled and said to expect it. Then Ross Lynch said he wasn't sure yet. I HOPE SO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Cue tears of joy* They would be so cute together. *sigh* but I heard she has a crush on Calum Worthy, which plays Dez (I nearly fainited). And Austin MIGHT be dating Morgan Larson. Gosh I hope neither of those are true... not to sound mean or anything, but... okay, you get the point.

Thanks to every single one of you awesome people that sent me ideas! I'm getting right to work on those. :) Inspiration ya know, comes from anywhere. Where do you get yours? I get mine from rain- OH RAIN! Inspiration? Seeeeeeeeeee? I love that wet stuff. For me, there is nothing happier than a rainy Monday morning and a boring 1st hour where you can stare out the window and brainstorm. OH YEAH!

Holy crap these are some long authors notes... sorry. BUT THAT ONE ABOUT THE INTERVIEW WAS IMPORTANT! I FLIPPED WHEN I READ IT!


End file.
